Master Roshi
|-|Roshi= |-|Max Power Roshi= |-|Jackie Chun= |-|Jiangshi Roshi= ] Summary Master Roshi (武天老師), also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人), is a major supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball anime, who also makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 7-B | 5-B | High 4-C Name: Master Roshi/Muten Roshi/Kame Sennin, Jackie Chun (alias) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 350 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human Male/Martial Arts Master of the Turtle School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats), Acrobatics, Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Can transform to increase his power even further (Able to bulk up to what fans usually call "MAX Power Mode" to use the Kamehameha to its full potential), Pressure Point Strikes, Sleep Manipulation, Can fire pseudo-electricity to attack opponents (Powerful enough to immobilize Kid Goku), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Light Manipulation (Via Shades) and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Almost in the same level as Tien Shinhan in the 22nd Budokai) | City level (Demolished mountain Fry-Pan) | Planet level (Trained in secret and increased his power, being capable of defeating Frieza Soldiers) | Large Star level (Defeated Tien Shinhan when brainwashed and devoid of morals) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can casually catch bullets with his bare hands and is faster than Tao Pai Pai) | At least Hypersonic+ | Relativistic | At least FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | City Class | Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least City Block level | City level | Planet level | Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Shades, Staff, Turtle Shell Intelligence: At his time, the most renowned martial artist in the world. Often correctly predicted the outcome of fights. Great at training others and has centuries of life experience. Weaknesses: Roshi needs oxygen to breathe, he is subject to disease and presumably poison, and cannot fly | It is difficult for him to sustain his MAX Power form due to his age, and his strongest attack has a long charge time and he can only use it once before being completely drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Containment Wave: '''Roshi can seal away demons by sucking them into a container. This technique requires life energy so those who use this technique will die even if its successful or not. This may no longer be the case, as Roshi seemed confident in using it for the Tournament of Power. *'Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave):' A powerful beam of ki. Roshi is the inventor of this technique, which took him 50 years to perfect. When in MAX Power mode, it has the power to destroy objects the size of Earth's moon. *'Zanzoken (The After-Image Technique):' Roshi moves at super speed, and leaves a lingering illusion of himself behind, confusing opponents. Can be done multiple times, leaving many images. *'Drunken Style:' Roshi uses Drunken Kung Fu, which is pretty much copied straight from reality. Roshi staggers about acting drunk and attacks the opponent with unpredictable attacks. He used it against Goku in the 21st Budokai because he couldn't copy it because he'd never been drunk. *'Saimin no Jutsu (Hypnosis Technique):' Roshi can hypnotize others, although it takes a while to work. He has shown the ability to put people to sleep and trick a werewolf into seeing the moon when it wasn't there. *'Bankoku Bikkuri Sho (Thunder Shock Surprise):' He can release a burst of electricity that can shock, KO, or even kill a superhuman enemy. However, it takes him a moment to convert his ki into electrical energy. '''Key:' Base | MAX Power Form (Dragon Ball) | MAX Power Form (Resurrection of F Saga) | Universe Survival Saga Note: The moon destroying feat Roshi did during the 21st Budokai is often regarded as an outlier at this point of the series when it happened due to stronger characters not demonstrating such a feat until the Saiyan Saga. Roshi surviving Tagoma's kick in Dragon Ball Super is also an outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Teachers Category:Protagonists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4